A Valentines story
by Puppygirl2012
Summary: Last chapter for this year! New chapters will be released 2014 during the month of February! Happy Valentines day everyone 3
1. JayfeatherxBriarlight

**YIPEEE Valentines day is coming up and I thought maybe I should write a fanfic for all the warrior couples :) so here I go I will try to write about every single warrior couple before Valentines day is over! Weather their telling that someone I love you for the first time or their taking a walk down memory lane together everyone is happy this Valentines:) No harsh comments even if you don't approve with these couples :P Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE :D**

**PS takes place after The Last Hope**

* * *

**JayfeatherxBriarlight**  
"_One chance I have one chance" _Jayfeather thought as he stood outside of the medicine den watching Briarlight mutter to herself as she put away golden rod. She was cute when she talked to herself …of course she was always cute. Hopless Jayfeather cursed to himself. Trying hard to keep his cool Jayfeather strode toward her.  
"Hey" He said nervously. He tried to not let his nervousness show but man was that hard. Briarlight turned herself around. Her brown sleek fur shimmered in the sunlight.  
"Oh good morning Jay I was wondering where you were" Briarlight purred as she set down a leaf full of poppy seed's. They both stood there in silence. Briarlight shuffled her front paws nervously. The awkwardness was growing and Jayfeather hated it. Finally for what seemed like moons he broke the silence.  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me" Jayfeather blurted out immediately becoming embarrassed.  
"Sure" Briarlight chirped. She quickly dragged herself to his side and waited. Jayfeather smiled at her and padded with her out of the medicine den. The morning was beautiful the sun shone brightly, birds sung and the snow was gone. Many flowers where already in bloom. Jayfeather walked beside her with his stomach full of butterflies. Lionblaze meowed a hello to him before padding off toward Icecloud. The air all around was filled with love and romance causing Jayfeather to feel anxious. Today was a holiday to all clans. Valentines day. The tradition was brought up by a match maker Cupid a kitty pet. Cupid had joined Riverclan but insisted he kept his name. Cupid was in love with a she cat from Shadowclan Valentineheart but they both knew that they could never be together. Jayfeather felt a sharp pain pierce his heart it was like him and Briarlight it would be hard for them to be together after all it was forbidden. One Day Cupid became leader, that day Valentineheart died from a fire. Cupid then proposed to Starclan that once a year when the snow has left and New leaf has started that very day will be called Valentines day when all cats remember how lucky they are to have each other and to celebrate love. It is rumoured that on Valentines day Cupid comes down from Starclan to be a match maker. Jayfeather sniffed the air wondering if Cupid was around because he was sure it was Cupid that was telling him to confess to Briarlight.  
"JAYFEATHER BRIARLIGHT WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO" Called his apprentice Amberpaw. Jayfeather scowled angrily his one okay maybe 100th time with Briarlight and his nosey apprentice had to ruin it.  
"We're off collecting herbs you stay here and check on Sandstorm" Jayfeather quickly meowed. Amberpaw nodded before dashing away. The moment they stepped out of camp Jayfeather felt that he could not breath. He was way to anxious. "_Okay, just follow you plan" _he thought. Briarlight was not talking and Jayfeather could sense anxiousness off of her as well. Hope sprung from his heart maybe she did like him after all. Jayfeather smelt the distinct smell of a rose bush. If one swift movement her plucked a rose from the bush. Checking that there were no thorns on it he tucked the smooth elegant flower behind her ear **(I think cats look cute with flowers!)**. Briarlight turned away blushing. Jayfeather entwined his tail with her. He felt Briarlights gaze flick up to him. Embarrassed and giddy Jayfeather turned his blind blue eyes to her.  
"Briarlight… the moment you stepped into the medicine den I-I felt a connection. I realized that you where the she-cat I was looking for. You're the one I need Briarlight…and I want you to know I love you" Jayfeather could feel Briarlight's gaze soften. She nuzzled him, Jayfeather felt his heart beating faster.

"I loved you too" Briarlight purred. Jayfeather purred happily. "_thank you_" he thought "_thank you Cupid for helping me_"

* * *

**yay ! Two cats down...One jillion more to go :)**


	2. LionblazexIcecloud

**LionblazexIcecloud**

My Valentines day is not going very well. I sat underneath the Highledge feeling ticked off, sad and hurt. Cinderheart would not be my mate…again. Not to mention that Sandstorm has a sever case of Green cough. "_I can swear I can see her soul seeping from her body its freaky"_ I think. My heart felt cold as stone. I was in no mood to flirt with any she-cat.  
"Happy Valentines day Lionblaze" purred the soft voice of Icecloud.  
"Happy Valentines day" I some how managed to say. Icecloud looked stunning. Her white fur sparkled and twinkled as if there where stars burred inside of her fur. A bright pink Tiger lily peered around her ear.** (All she cats dress up for Valentines day!)** Suddenly I feel my heart race Icecloud was my crush when he was an apprentice. "_Icecloud is one heck of a warrior. She's fast, agile, caring, swe- CURSE YOU CUPID!"_ I feel rage burning inside of me. Cupid was messing with me. I can not fall in love. Icecloud would dump me too.  
" It's such an amazing morning don't you agree" Icecloud meowed. She was right but the only down side was the flowers. The pollen causes me to sneeze especially those cursed Lilacs. I opened my mouth to agree but Jayfeather walked by with Briarlight.  
"Jayfeather!" I call out. As if I need him. I really hate this annoying bubbly feeling I'm getting now that Icecloud is with me. Jayfeather, being the annoying Fox dung he is chooses to ignore me. I quickly turn back to Icecloud.

"Yes it is very nice today" I really want to add just like you but I bite my tongue. I would bite Cupid too If I could.  
"Lionblaze…I need advice from you…there is this tom I have had a crush on sense I could see and I really need to know what you toms like so I can confess my attraction toward him" I glare at her. But I sigh sadly. She does not like me but some other tom.  
"Well us toms we like it when she cats confess their feelings first because most of us toms are to scared to admit it and be let down" I grumble. Its true I am too scared to tell Icecloud I love her especially after she told me she likes someone else.  
"Do they like surprises?"  
"Well it depends what type of surprise. If you pin a tom to the ground and hiss Love me or Die he will hate you" Ieccloud giggles before looking at me. I feel a hundred bolts of lightning run though me.

"Who is this tom you like any ways I won't tell him" I meow suddenly interested in who she likes. Icecloud smilies happily.  
"I thought you'd never ask Lionblaze" She says my name quickly.  
"Well" I insist. Icecloud sighs frustrated. I really don't know why she is ticked off suddenly.  
"Well this tom is a great fighter and a really good hunter. He's also a cat" I cut her off  
"No I though he was a rabbit" I purr smirking. Icecloud cuffs my ear but smiles that cute smile with her head tilted to one side.  
"He is liked by many she cats and he hardly ever notices me ever sense he became a warrior. We were best friends sense apprentice." Confusion almost sweeps me off my feet. Maybe Toadstep?  
"Toadstep?" I ask. Icecloud narrows her brilliant blue eyes at me.  
"No okay let me give you another hint…he dislikes to climb trees and the tom I like has really no idea who I like" Icecloud is only a mouse tail apart from me. My heart beats faster than a rabbit can run, the only thing I am worried about right now is that my heart will burst out of my chest.  
" I wonder who that can be" I mutter smiling at Icecloud signalling that I know. I flick my tail before pouncing on her.  
"Love me or die" I purr. Icecloud shoves me away laughing. She licks my ear.  
"I love you Lionblaze"  
"I love you too" I purr. Suddenly there is a purr from behind me a purr of triumph. I turn around and all I see is the elders den and the limp body of Sandstorm.


	3. FirestarxSandstorm

**SandstormxFirstar**

Sandstorm rested her head on her paws. Grief swept over her. Dustpelt and Purdy where asleep in the medicine den so she was alone. A cough racked her body. Sandstorm struggled to breathe.  
"It's okay Sandstorm" A voice soothed. Sandstorm forced herself to stand but fell back down as she coughed again and wheezed for breath. Amberpaw nosed her way into the Elders den.  
"Hello Sandstorm" She meowed happily.  
"Hello Amberpaw" Sandstorm replied still wondering who had spoken. Amberpaw quickly trotted over and pressed her nose to Sandstorms head.  
"YOUR BOILING" Amberpaw yelped. She quickly picked up some soaked moss and put it in front of Sandstorm. Amberpaw lay some herbs in front of her as well.

"Eat these while I find Jayfeather and Briarlight" Amberpaw yelped dashing out of the elders den.  
"Don't be afraid Sandstorm" the voice meowed. Sandstorm stood up again but this time she did not fall she stayed. Suddenly there was a flash of light and she was standing in a forest.  
"Hello?" Sandstorm called. With joy she realized that she was young again.  
"Hello Sandstorm" A voice purred. Sandstorm spun around and came nose to nose with Firestar.  
"Firestar..." Sandstorm breathed. "OH FIRESTAR" She cried out and nuzzled him happily/  
"I missed you" Firestar purred licking her muzzle happily. Suddenly Sandstorm felt a sinking feeling inside of her.  
"I'm dead aren't I?" Firestar shook his head.  
"No…not yet. Sandstorm don't, be afraid I will be with you always" Sandstorm nodded wearily. It was such a beautiful night not a single sound was heard. Sandstorm glanced at the sky expecting stars but instead of her ancestors there was an image. She looked more closely.

"T-These are scenes of us together" Sandstorm stuttered. Firestar rubbed his flame colored pelt against her's.

"Yes" He replied. His emerald-green eyes flickered to the sky. Above the two there was a young feisty sand colored she cat. She swung her head around and hissed at a young orange tom.

"I still can't believe I did not like you" Sandstorm muttered her eyes stayed glued to the sky. the scene repeated it's self. Sandstorm glanced at Firestar who was already walking away. "FIRESTAR WAIT" She ran toward him. Firestar glanced at her without a word he tilted his head to the sky. Sandstorm looked up as well. It showed the same sand colored she cat only older walking at the side of the orange tom. "Our mission to Skyclan"

"Yes...those where good times" Firestar agreed. Sandstorm enjoyed this, She had not seen Firestar for moons and here he was sharing memories with her. Sandstorm ran up ahead with Firestar beside her. This time the sky flashed the scene with the sand colored she cat and the orange tom lying down beside two kits. Sandstorm raised her paw as if trying to touch the image.

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight" Sandstorm purred.

"Great Starclan their so young!" Firestar exclaimed. Sandstorm purred in agreement before running off again. A gentle breeze moved across the forest. The forest was silent beside the sound of the trees moving. The sky changed to the scene of the sand colored she cat and the orange tom standing on the top of the highledge watching Thunderclan. Firestar glanced up quickly before darting ahead.

"FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm did not want to lose him again. She ran after him only to find him stopped on the edge of a ridge. The sky just showed stars nothing else only billions of bright elegant stars. Sandstorm cocked her head side ways.

"Firestar why do you show me this?" She inquired. Firestar looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I think you know Sandstorm" He whispered licking Sandstorm's ear affectionately. Sandstorms eyes widened with fear. She knew she would die soon. "_There is no better way to die than with Firestar at my side_" Sandstorm relaxed slightly

"As long as I am with you" She meowed. Firestar smiled at her.

"I'm always with you" He purred. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the regular world was back. Sandstorm sat up as Dovewing and Amberpaw run out of the camp. "_was I really there for only a few heart beats?_" Sandstorm went into a fit of coughing and for a split second she could not breath. Gasping with pain she collapsed to the ground. Did she really have to die like this. Suddenly Jayfeather and Briralight bolted into camp. Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar ran with them to her. Sandstorm closed her eyes as the coughing stopped.

"Great Starclan" she heared Lionblaze whisper. She looked up to see two Lionblazes and about three Amberpaws. Firestar was lying down beside her.

"Mom what ever you do don't close your eyes" Squirrelflight pleaded. Leafpool opened her mouth to speak but broke down into a sob.

"DO SOMETHING" the Amberpaw's wailed. The Jayfeather's glanced at the Amberpaw's, Sandstorm could taste his grief.

"There is nothing we can do its up to Starclan now" Sandstorm's vision turned normal and she saw Jayfeather sitting at her side. Bramblestar's eyes where wide with fear and pain. Suddenly Sandstorm's body was racked with coughs. She started to wheeze there was no air for her to breathe. Her lungs where on fire. As quick as it left the air came back. Sandstorm looked toward Firestar but he was gone.

"I don't want to make this journey alone" She croaked feeling sleepy. Briarlight forced a smile.

"Firestar is waiting for you" she whispered resting her tail across the old she-cats back. A smile spread across Sandstorms face.

"I missed you" Sandstorm meowed smiling at Firestar as he padded toward her.

"I was only gone a few heart beats but I missed you too. Well come on let's get going" Firestar purred licking Sandstorms check. Sandstorm jumped to her paws and followed Firestar. She looked down and could see her body lying there with her two kits morning her.

"I miss them already" Sandstorm meowed sadly.

"I miss them too" Firestar agreed. With their tails entwined they strode off toward Starclan...Together!


	4. OakheartxBluestar

**Valentines day is over:( But I will end this chapter with Bluestar and Oakheart:)!Until next valentines day! Happy Valentines day!**

**i don't own warriors or the song without you... Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, Without you is owned by Usher and David Guetta.**

**OakheartxBluestar**

Bluestar padded beside Oakheart. Their tails entwined, the two where talking about the clans.

"Well looks like the clans are fairing well" Oakheart purred rubbing his head against Bluestar's. Bluestar opened her mouth to respond but quickly grabbed her mates scuff and jerked him backward. "What was that for" growled Oakheart jumping away. Bluestar flicked her tail annoyed.

"The portal to Dark forest" she meowed. The black and brown portal swished and swirled at the front of their paws. Oakheart licked Bluestar's ear.

"did we really walk this far? Thank you Bluestar for catching me there what would I do without you" Oakheart purred. Bluestar purred happily back. The pair began walking in the opposite direction of the portal with their tails still entwined. Oakheart suddenly pulled away and jumped in front of Bluestar.

"I can't win, I can't reign. I will never win this game without you Without you" he sang softly. Blushing Bluestar continued the song.

"I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you, Without you" With a triumphant smile Oakheart started to pad forward, Bluestar followed.

"I won't run, I won't fly. I will never make it by without you, Without you" Bluestar bounded ahead of Oakheart before slowing down to allow herself to sing

"I can't rest, I can't fight. All I need is you and I,Without you,Without..."

Oakheart smiled at Bluestar he was enjoying this, not to mention Bluestar had a beautiful voice.

"You! You! You! You!"

"You! You! You! You!" They sang together perfectly harmonized.

"Without..."

"You! You! You! You!"

"Without you"Bluestar could not stop blushing. She loved it how Oakheart was full of surprises. She really did not know what she would do without him.

"Can't erase, so I'll take blame. But I can't accept that we were strange without you, Without you"

"I can't quit now, this can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night without you

Without you" Oakheart entwined his tail with Bluestar's once more, he would always love her.

"I won't soar, I won't climb. If you're not here, paralyzed without you, Without you" Bluestar glanced up and she could swear that there was a starish Tom floating a while off. She smiled good ol' Cupid.

"I can't look, I'm so blind, Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you"

"Without..." Oakheart looked at Bluestar his eyes shining happily. Bluestar purred there really was not better way to spend Valentines day.

"You! You! You! You!"

"You! You! You!"

"Without..."

"You! You! You! You!"

"Without you" bluestar sang more softly they were nearing Starclan camp after all.

"I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you" Oakheart sang softer as well. "Without you"

"Without" Oakheart took this silence to turn to Bluestar

"i love you Bluestar" he whispered licking her cheek.

"I love you too Oakheart" Bluestar whispered back licking his cheek as well.

"you"

**Happy Valentines day everyone! Will continue story next year:) Song:Without you by: Usher and David Guetta**


End file.
